


The colors on you

by ImRescue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Fluff, Headcanon Accepted, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRescue/pseuds/ImRescue
Summary: Este es un headcanon que encontré hace un tiempo como una captura de pantalla, lo único que hice fue traducirlo y postearlo. Puesto que no encontré de nuevo el blog (castiel-for-king) lo comparto desde aquí, para evitar que se pierda en la inmensidad de internet.La vista superior de Castiel no le permite distinguir toda la gama de colores. Los Winchester le ayudan para que pueda ver cuan hermoso es todo lo que le rodea. Lo descubrirá y sera perfecto.





	The colors on you

Un día mientras conducían a casa, luego de una cacería, Sam comenta cuan hermosa es la puesta de sol, con todos esos naranjas y amarillos pintándose en el cielo, entonces Castiel pregunta, que aspecto tenían el naranja y el amarillo, y es así como los hermanos Winchester descubren que los ángeles ven en algo similar a los colores investidos, como en infrarrojo.   
  
  


Mientras Castiel responde preguntas acerca de su vista superior, los Winchester piensan que no es tan bonita como con la que los humanos ven. Así que Sam y Dean queman unas gafas con fuego sagrado, porque saben que estas les permiten ver cosas que normalmente no pueden. Después llevan a Castiel fuera, cuando el sol comienza a ponerse. Sam desliza las gafas en la cara del ángel. Dean observa atentamente preguntándose si las cosas son vistas de forma diferente.

Pero Castiel no es capaz de responder. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy abiertos detrás de las gafas, observando de aquí a allá, aterrizando en la tierra bajo sus pies, y luego al árbol retorcido que crece cerca de la entrada del bunker, luego hacia el cielo donde el sol se hunde por detrás de los árboles. Y Dean sabe que el ángel está viendo las cosas como lo hacen ellos en ese mismo momento, en colores vibrantes y cálidos y no puede evitar que una sonrisa se extienda por su cara, soltando una carcajada cuando Castiel empuja las gafas por el puente de su nariz, debido a que se movieron, tal vez por el asombro.   
  


 

Ese suave sonido atrae la atención de Castiel, y la risa de Dean se detiene en su garganta cuando el ángel se gira, ojos del océano azul lo miran directamente. Castiel parpadea lentamente, una esquina de sus labios carnosos se levanta en una sonrisa asombrada, ladeada, mientras se centra en los ojos de Dean. 

 

 

Castiel lo alcanza y Dean puede sentir suaves dedos pasarse sobre la piel justo debajo de sus ojos.  
  
\- Verde...Tus ojos son verdes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer:3


End file.
